landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:Featured article candidates
Featured article voting is now defunct. Administrators will now be picking the featured articles. Here, we determine if any articles below Featured Article class are ready to be promoted. Please remember that Featured Articles are supposed to examplify Land Before Time Wiki's very best work, and satisfy the Featured Article criteria. Standard procedures Nomination Procedure #Before nominating an article, make sure that it meets all of the FA criteria for whatever type of article it is, be it an article on a character, movie, episode, song, location, voice actor/actress, or anything else which relates to The Land Before Time. #Place In Consideration - FA at the top of the page and save the page. This will alert readers that the article might soon become a Featured Article, and encourage them to participate in the discussion. #Place your suggestion beneath "Nominations", below, and add in a few reasons why you think it meets the FA criteria for its type of article. Be detailed in your explanation/s. Supporting and Opposing #To respond to a nomination, click the "Edit" link to the right of the article nomination (not the "Edit this page" link for the whole FAC page). #To support a nomination, write *'Support', followed by your reason(s), which should be based on a full reading of the text. If you have been a significant contributor to the article before its nomination, please indicate this. #To oppose a nomination, write *'Object' or *'Oppose', followed by your reason(s). Each objection must provide a specific rationale that can be addressed. If nothing can be done in principle to address the objection, the director may ignore it. References on style and grammar do not always agree; if a contributor cites support for a certain style in a standard reference work or other authoritative source, reviewers should consider accepting it. Reviewers who object are strongly encouraged to return after a few days to check whether their objection has been addressed. To withdraw the objection, strike it out (with ... ) rather than removing it. #If a nominator feels that an Oppose has been addressed, they should say so after the reviewer's signature rather than striking out or splitting up the reviewer's text. Per talk page guidelines, nominators should not cap, alter, strike, break up, or add graphics to comments from other editors; replies are added below the signature on the reviewer's commentary. If a nominator finds that an opposing reviewer is not returning to the nomination page to revisit improvements, this should be noted on the nomination page, with a diff to the reviewer's talk page showing the request to reconsider. #To provide constructive input on a nomination without specifically supporting or objecting, write *'Comment' followed by your advice. To close the discussion #A discussion for a particular article is to remain up for one week, before it may be closed. #Only an administrator is allowed to close the discussion. Based on what the users who have participated in the discussion have said, the administrator decides whether or not the article is promoted to Featured Status. They then add *'Summary' to the bottom of the discussion, and state their final decision. #The administrator then archives the discussion, removes it from this page, and adds it to a subpage for the article's talkpage. #A link to the subpage is provided on the main talkpage. #The article is promoted. The Good Article template is removed from the bottom of the page, and the Featured article template is added to the top. Afterwards, the Template:FA-class is added to the top of the talkpage for the article. Nominations Article Name Here Nominator: User:name here *'Why:' Category:Land Before Time Wiki